NEW FREAK ON THE BLOCK
by DEIMON-THE-DESTROYER
Summary: Maximum Ride AU story about my Chara Deimon, who is captured by the evil scientists determined on making everyones life hell...
1. A New Kind Of Freak

(Disclaimer: i do not own maximum ride or any of its character's but i do however own my OC)

Hi my names Deimon and this is my story.

I was asleep when they came to get me. i woke to my dog barking at something outside. I didn't pay much attention at first(he barks at everything). As i got up to go to the bathroom i heard him yelp followed by a harsh whisper.I threw on a shirt and grabbed my crossow as i headed out the back door.  
i nocked a bolt as i rounded the corner and raised brought it to my shoulder as i growled"if you touch my dog again your dead!". I came to a halt when i saw who had hhurt my dog.  
" I- I must be dreaming, your e- 'erasers'" was all i managed to get out before being hit over the back of the head being knocked out.

I woke up on a steel table in a dark room,i try'd to get up but i was strapped down that moment a tall man with broad shoulders walked in the room followed by a smaller man who looked worn out. " OI! who the hell are you and get me the fuck off of hear before you really piss me off" i screamed as he approached.  
" Vell his attitude vill have to be changed und do sumsing about his veight he can't fight if he's fat " he said to the guy holding the clipboard.  
" let me go and i'll show how i can fight!" i screamed. " he has fight, sat vill be a good start to se it imeadiately" The guy with the clipboard just nodded and kept writing. As the tall one turned to leave i asked" before you go, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!".  
He stopped at the door and said" i am your new master" then left leaving me with clipboard guy.  
"so what now clippy" i asked " you go to sleep" he said and guess what he didn't even look up from his board,then bang i was out like a light.

This time when i woke up i wasn't in a dark room or strapped down but i was uncomfortable.  
i tried to sit up but my back hurt like hell, i turned my head to see but that hurt too. All i could do was try and guess what was wrong with me and yes thats harder then it seems.

When my back finally stopped throbbing i managed to sit up and check out my back but obviously i couldn't actually see what was wrong so i reached over with my arm and when i did i saw something that shocked me to speechlessness.  
"holy shit! my arm is huge and . . . WOW!" i exclaimed as i lifted up shirt and saw the six pack that replaced my rolls of fat.  
Maybe this isn't as bad as i thought then one of the walls started to make a funny noise and a mirror popped up on it.  
"kool i want one of those" i said before realising that i could check out my back.  
i turned around and nearly fainted at what i saw, i had wings! and they weren't ordinary wings either they were huge!  
i tried to stretch them out but there wasn't enough room to open them all the way up , even half way open they were magnificent.  
I don't know whether it was the blacker then black feathers or the red ones at the end that were cooler all i could do was stand there and marvel at the new Deimon i was seeing, he was awesome! (and thin).

" you haf been injected vith avian DNA und se DNA of a grizzly bear"  
came a voice over crackly speakers, i recognised that voice straight away,it was the tall german guy who called me fat.  
" why have you done thisand why did you choose me?" i asked the speakers. " because you siuted our needs und you vere stong" answered the german man.  
"ok,but why did i have to be knocked out and taken prisoner i mean i would have volunteered if i knew about this whole operation"  
there was no reply for a while then" because we haf to keep our location secret und stop asking questions! it is time for you tests" squeeled the voice.

Then i was electricuted from behind by someone with a cattle prod and forced out a door that had appeared out of thin air into what i suspected were the testing grounds.  
When i first saw what i had stepped into i thought i was standing out in a forest or something but then i noticed the builings and all the armed guards standing at the doors and in watch towers. " you vill do as i say when i say und ve vill have no problems" came that oh so familiar voice over load speakers that were every where.

"ok, fine i'll do you stupid little tests but at least tell me who you are!" i screamed into the air."my names jeb and don't worry i don't even know his name" came the reply of the clipboard man as he walked up to me dressed in a white coat and glasses." but we don't have time to talk it's time to get your tests underway".  
"fine 'jeb' when do i get to fly" i said as i stretched out my wings to there full extent for the first they were big was an understatement. They were huge! at least twenty feet long.  
"after we test your strengths and weaknesses on the ground, first there's the strenght test which involes you lifting various weights and then the agility and endurance test"he replied as,i don't believe it! he still has that damn clipboard!

i was made to lift weights and run around in circles for hours before i even got to think about a break, but i found out that my strength had increased ten fold and i could lift up to two hundred and fifty kilo's easy.

After all my weights and running around i was guided into what looked like a gym where a rather intimidating person was stanging in the centre dressed like one of the gaurds only he was nothing like any guard i had ever seen. He was huge! and abnormaly ugly(but don't let him know i said that) as i approached him i noticed that he was staring intently at me "what's your problem bubb" i spat as i stepped up to him,shaking as i did(like i said he was huge and i was trying to be strong.  
" that's enough, you will be fighting Ari today as part of your tests"came jeb's voice as he exited a room off to the side followed by a team of coats caring sciency equipment such as laptops and camera's. " you going to film this!" i said astonished as the coats set up there camera's thingymibobs.  
"you will commence on my mark,understood" jeb said as he found himself a seat. " no not understood! how the hell am i supposed to beat this guy he's huge!" i screamed at him in amazement.  
" normally you couldn't beat him but if you use your bear state you should stand a fare chance" jeb replied.  
Then oof my breath left me in a gust of wind as i was pucnhed in the stomach.


	2. Fight or Flight

" What the hell happend to on my mark!" I weezed as I tried to suck in breath.

I didn't have much time to regain my senses because a massive combat boot came flying towards my head and it would have hit me if something amazing and unbelieveable hadn't happend.

I started to grow, and i don't mean just up either everything started to grow and get bigger,my arms were huge now! and "holy shite! whats happening to me!"

I yelled in amazment as i watched my hand turn into a massive claw with big sharp scary nails on it. I felt my face and found out it had grown too only out and into a muzzle. I stood up and observed what had happend to me and when I did all I could do was just stand there and stare.

"So this is what you meant by me trasnforming huh, does this mean i'm a werbear" i puzzled as i noted all the 'extras'.

I had grown to at least seven foot or over and my already massive muscles had grown too,i was huge!

"you did it Deimos! you have successfully transformed into your new and improved state!" Jeb said as he stood up clapping as he did. I just stood there marveling at what i was seeing(for those of you who don't know what a werbear looks like just think of a massive guy with alot of hair and claws oh and don't forget the teeth and muscles.

"and no your not a werbear,you can turn anytime you want and you have control over your actions" he replied.

"plus i have wings,which i havn't used yet " i added, my amazment was short lived as i was kicked in the back and dropped to the ground(again)

"Alright this has got to stop,i mean come on! i didn't even get a warning and the back too!" i yelled as i quickly rolled out of the way as Ari came crashing down trying to turn me into a pancake.

"fight back Deimon! you can beat him now that you've transformed!" came Jeb's voice from the sidelines.

I jumped to my feet and spun around to face Ari who was already coming at me for another attack,i squared my shoulders and prepared to counter his attack.

He threw one of his massive fists at my face but i ducked and drove my own fist into his gut making him double over in pain then i followed up with a knee to the face breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch.I grabbed him by the shoulders and launched him accross the room into a wall,he hit the wall so hard he cracked it then he just dropped to the ground and fell unconcious. " that felt gooood,now how do i turn back into human me".

" thats easy all you have to do is think calm thoughts and your body should revert back to normal" answered Jeb as he stood up and clapped me on the back before checking if Ari was still was breathing(which he was).

When i had changed back i was once again led outside where i was told i would be learning how fly then the german guy mad an announcement

" Ve vill be teaching you how to fly vis anozer vone of our ... students unlike you she already knows how to fly und she vill be teaching you ze basics"

" does this "student" have a name" i inquired putting emphasis on the word student.

" her name is shaiya und she vill be joining us momentarily"  
" so this shaiya person,does she have bird DNA too"

" no she does not, she has bat DNA in her instead of avian vich means she is faster und more agile then you" he replied as i noticed something moving in the distace over his shoulder,as it got closer i started to notice it looked human.

"I think this might be her" I said. Everyone turned around too watch her come in for a landiing and when she did WOW!, she was amazing from what i could see she was about average height and very good looking and her wings were a platinum white colour that caught and reflected the suns rays as she came in for a perfect landing.

When her feet hit the ground she came to a running stop in front of me and adn the rest of the coats.

" i take it this is the one i have to teach" she said nodding in my direction.

"yes , he is one of our newest students" answered the german man.

" The names Deimon and when can we start flying" i said strectching my wings.

" As soon as we get the equipment set up und running" interjected Jeb as he started directing all the coats

" so how'd they get you" shaiya asked as she too stretched her wings.

" they knocked me out in the middle of the night and kidnapped me" i aswered as i stared at he magnificent wings.

" there mesmerising aren't they"

" thats one word for them,i'd also use beautiful,awsome,wicked and some others come to mind".

"thanks,your's are cool too love the red feathers at the end" she said looking me up and down.

Then Jeb walked over " We will start with basics to begin with then we'll move on to harder things like diving and and landing,ok"

"yer yer i know what to do,i just hope Deimon's up to the challenge" she said turning in my direction.

" I can do anything you can, so lets get started" i said as puffed up my chest and tried to look impressive ( I thought i looked cool) Shaiya just rolled her eyes and started running, then WOOSH she took off into the air.

" WOW that .... was....awsome!" I said before I had a chance to realise I sounded like a small kid." uh i mean cool,is that how i start off or is there another way for us newbies".

" you can try the running start cause it's a little bit easier then doing it standing still, all you have to do is run and when you think your going fast enough jump and push down with everything you've got,it's easy once you get the hang of it"Shaiya said as she hovered above me.

I started running as fast as I could and when I was going fast enough I jumped into the air pushing down with my wings and then I was gaining altitude.

"this so freaking awsome!" I screamed.

I turned around and went into a dive gaining speed at an alarming rate, i flew past Shaiya and caught a glimse of the expression on her face which was one of horror or amazment.

It was the most exhilirating thing i've ever done, I must have been going at seventy kilometers and hour or more. I didn't realise how close i was to the ground until it was too late.

" Holy shiiiiiiii...." I hit the ground like a ton of bricks. Then everything went black.

reviews for more chapters please oh and i'm also looking for a BETA if anyones interested.


End file.
